Chemical monsters obsesseion, A beansidhes wail
by Lavender Harpy
Summary: Hyde wasn't the only member to be recruited to the league. (that's been said a half million times) The fey Kemi McKain a half breed beansidhes(Banshee) loses her dearest friend and nearly herself to the Beast that is Hyde. What happens when the league calls upon both the good dr. and the feisty halfbreed? What took place between those times?


TAHDAAAH this is a rewrite of a story I wrote when LXG first came out. Oh How I wished I owned Henry Jekyll. There is more to come. I am hoping by posting it here I get off my rump and write it through fully. Methelda and Kemi are mine. I'll have no thefts. Um any characters that you see that don't fit the films are mine as well unless they are actual famous characters and such. You all know what I mean!

-A chemical monster's obsession and a half breeds sorrow-

A loud slam of fists on her door sent Kemi McKain jumping near out of her skin, her chair falling to the floor as she rushed to the door wrenching it open, greeted by the terrified face of one of her few close friends, a young girl who retained work at a local flower shop. "By the goddess what's wrong Methelda? You look as though ya've seen a ghost."

Methelda checked behind her as she pushed past Kemi, "a ghost...no no no my friend something much worse; a monster of a man, a beast...I've seen Lucifer himself just three streets over...he chased me he did...it's the thing that's been killing young girls OH please let me stay do not make me go back out!" Her face was taut with horror.

"Sit down girl. Take a breath; I'll make some strong special tea. Course ye can stay, but calmly explain what you mean...it...he chased you?" The ginger haired beauty lead her friend to a chair as she set about making tea and bourbon, listening to the girl recount the whole day and her frightening night up till she scared Kemi herself near to death. Kemi handed the mix to Methelda and settled on her bed, reaching to check her pocket watch. She had indeed already heard of this creature killing women maiming them and sexually assaulting them, mangling the bodies, she'd investigated for some time now even had tracked the beast's targets...They were getting too close to home...far too close to her loved ones. As Methelda finally relaxed, becoming silent Kemi realized the girl was waiting for a response. "Well that is indeed terrifying...I must say very shocking indeed..."

"What ever shall we do? I don't want to die. All the women are scared witless...what about that friend of yours? Um...Miss...Miss Mina..."

Kemi's eyes widened as she coughed into her unaltered tea "Mina Harker is no friend of mine, Thelly; I hate her more than any. Ever since we were children...Ahem...I've never once mentioned her to you...How...Oh blasted hell girl have you been abusing your inner eye again?!"

The raven haired female turned red as roses looking into her cup, "I ...I never meant to pry its not easy. You're very loud...sometimes..." The girl turned a darker shade of red.

Kemi's cheeks turned crimson as well. What things had the little physic seen in her mind. How embarrassing! "Go to sleep Methelda!"

Not wishing to anger her friend further the flower girl scurried to the second bedroom and closed the door quickly, a rushed apology trailing her as she did so.

Kemi's fingers danced across her writing desk her mind swimming through decades long past, her life had been long...she had many friends made and lost over the centuries. Thus was the burden of immortality. Bean sidhe were lucky like that, thought she was a mix, half harpy half Bean sidhe...her father had been...adventurous. Something had to be done about this monstrosity. He had to be stopped. Turned over to the Proper people or be destroyed. How could something so very large and ugly hide in the day? The descriptions had said he was at least 11ft tall...disfigured, grotesque. Stress so much stress at the loss of the lives. Her throat still burned from how often she had to sing for souls. Weeks had passed and more women had been brutalized before and after death. Tonight she would stop this. It would end. She would slay the beast. Silence filled her apartment, She sat and planned, a veritable statute, the warn sunlight slowly giving way as the cold winter evening set in, it would snow she knew she could feel it. The cold hardly bothered her though. As the final rays of blessed light gave way to the loathed night she donned her needed garments, lose comfortable trousers made of sturdy treated leather and tightly wrapped corset with near unbreakable bone work, not only good for helping to steady her breathing but bloody wonderful at dampening a foes blows. Weapons strapped to her thighs, ankles and wrists, hair hung loosely tied at the nape of her neck, water and bath oils dripped from it, should an attacker go for her thigh length hair, they'd lose their grasp from the oils.

Setting out into the bitter night she began tracking the monster. All signs led to Jetsam's Flower's & Tea leaves shop where Methelda worked. Kemi was no fool the beast wanted her. He had watched her for weeks hiding. Hiding, because Kemi had made sure to walk the petite girl to and from work each and every day. Tonight was no different. The shop closed when the sun set. Methelda the last to leave stood outside awaiting Kemi's escort. Seeing her friend in the distance huddled under the awning shivering as the temperature dropped but waving nervously when she herself spotted Kemi, the Bean sidhe quickened her pace, closing the distance between them, Methelda scurried across along the sidewalk wanting to be home safe and warm, away from the lurking threat and lurking he was she could hear the insanity that was his mind at a far distance, he stayed away only far enough to remain hidden and still watch her. It terrified the poor girl to no end.

Joining in the middle Kemi threw her arm over Thelly's shoulder smiling and kissing the young girls forehead. "I promised I'd keep ye safe. Do no' worry." Kemi smiled diligently but kept her thoughts locked tight her voice even heartbeat slow. The soul song burned in her throat, a soft gray/brown shade surrounded Methelda, but Kemi refused to sing refused to let the cause for the song happen she would protect this girl and succeed where she had once failed with her own mother. Methelda gripped Kemi's waistcoat for dear life.

"Kemi...it's been watching me all day. Hidden in shadows I can't say exactly where...But he's so close. His mind so full of hate and evil...yet he is deeply afraid...he...he wants to be stopped...as though there are two people within the demon." She kept her voice low so no one else would hear. The two walked for a while along a different route from their usual, normally they would go straight to Kemi's home or to Methelda's this one lead toward the Thames secluded very few people around, both women knew it would come to this, this night it would end.

The beast stalked after the women. Their scent intoxicating to him, the red haired one dressed in men's clothes tonight, this did nothing to detract from her glowing beauty, if anything it made her more mouthwatering. He had to have them both Stop this you bastard leave them alone they are innocent! His weak half yelled from within. His pathetic, useless side.

**Oh shuuut up. Stop your whining Henry boy...we'll have plenty of fun this night! **

_Those women are innocent stop this madness Hyde! You promised no more! YOU SWORE!_

**Yes and you were weak and foolish for believing me! You knew what I was about every time you drank the elixir! Now be silent!**

Henry sobbed falling back into his demon mind hating and despising himself his weakness and his stupidity.

Closer, closer, and closer he loomed paying no attention to the path they took Focused solely on the prizes.

Methelda gasped softly "Oh…Kemi...Kemi he...he's going to kill us!" She whispered, hysterically

"Hush now, I'll not allow it. Keep your wits and when I tell ye te run you do it." The young immortal squeezed her friend closer keeping a steady pace and making it seem as though they didn't know he was there. Though it was hard; he stank of blood, sweat...and pricey cologne. How utterly strange.

The brute closed in quickly running, almost galloping at high speed, it planned to barrel them to the ground, Methelda shrieked, Kemi kept her head swinging Thelly forward and screaming for her to run. The half Bean sidhe half Harpy spun and lunged at the attacker, catching him off guard, their bodies colliding violently, sending the inhuman pair sprawling backward Kemi landing three solid blows to the beasts face as he was to shocked to retaliate. "You'll take no more lives ye filthy demon!" She hissed, swinging harder her eyes bleeding to black as her own inner she bitch took over teeth turned fangs fingers made claws she embraced her harpy half clawing at the beast

Hyde howled in anguish and rage as the little bitch tore him apart, before managing to throw her from him. His bellow shattered the near silent night, Kemi herself jumping up to continue her attack, as the two lunged at one another, Methelda watched in terror from an alleyway too frightened to run her legs like overcooked pasta. The battle raged on for what seemed hours, Kemi keeping the upper hand until The monster caught her with a hard blow to the left jaw bone, her face snapping away her body arching almost artistically before slamming to the cobbled stones beneath them, Hyde took this opportunity to leap upon her back beating at her smaller frame with large meaty fists nearly twice her width, wheezing shrieks forced from Kemi's bloodied lips, tears burning her eyes, yet still she fought for freedom from the behemoth she had a promise to keep and keep it she would! Surprised filled her as the brutal beating suddenly stopped, quick to make a move to right herself she was greeted with a grinning mouth full of crooked teeth as the creature stood nose to nose with her, his fist instantly connecting with her abdomen, any semblance of breath she'd had left her quickly, her knees buckled, his hand closed round her throat, her eyes rolling to the sky...

Methelda shrieked in horror seeing not only the battle in front of her but the inner battle with in Hyde's mind as well the sorrow and fear ripping through Kemi, it had become far too much to contain so she screamed loudly "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Hyde sneered eyes finding the girl, his original target, she had not escaped had not run away, excellent! He looked back at the flame hair beauty that was clearly not human, smirking "I'm going to kill her, but not before I have that sweet little body...then yours..." He laughed, a sick twisted sound, licking his lips then his captives face from chin to hairline, laughing yet again as the curvy beauty shuttered in his grip.

Coughing and choking as he dangled her by her throat Kemi spat out a plea "No! Leave...her...al…alone!" Blood trailed from the corner of her full lips, dripping along his fingers.

Cackling he simply shook his balding, disfigured head, "Think not poppet" He grinned throwing her hard toward the polluted river, watching her body bounce and flop harshly. "Whoops...hahaaaa." Returning his attention to the main woman he lumbered lopsidedly to where she cowered, eyes squeezed shut hand clawing at her own face and ears in an obvious attempt to block the horror. Fingers tangling through her messy bun he lifted her shrieking and kicking from the alley way raising her face to his level. "Sweet little thing ain't ya...bet you taste so good..." He chuckled, his misshapen lips making a gruesome smile.

Struggling for oxygen Kemi could hear Thelly weeping and the monster laughing, her rage boiled higher her throat burning yet she refused to sing she refused to give up on saving her friend, clawing her way to her feet she flitted out of sight reappearing beside the two, clawed hand grasping Hyde's wrist "I tol' ye te leave her be. You'll not take another life, ye disgusting grotesque Fucker!" She squeezed tighter, harder crushing his wrist underneath her fingers forcing him to release Methelda, as the raven haired girl slumped to the ground still sobbing, Kemi flung Hyde into the Thames River, turning back to help Thelly stand on quivering legs she lifted her in to her arms running away towards the parks blinking in and out of sight from the speed at which she ran, nothing escaped her sight as she made their escape, her sensitive ears focused on the sound of the bastard chasing them he was fast but she was faster and he was terribly strong, her ribs burned breathing was near impossible at least two were fractured, An odd sound tickled Kemi's ear drums, the brute was crashing through the trees not avoiding them, idiot how stupi- Her thoughts ended as agony exploded from her spine a gods awful blunt force fully breaking ribs propelling both her and Methelda forward, mind whirling she couldn't think of anything aside from the pain the misery, uncontrolled they crashed into a large oak Methelda's poor fragile all too human body buffering Kemi's stronger yet injured body... both women crushed between the oak tree and the broken tree trunk Hyde had thrown into Kemi's back, blood shot from both their lovely lips meshing in the air, splattering each other in the process, accompanied by shrieks of utter anguish.

Methelda died almost instantly, Kemi weakened from the fight was unable to stop it. As her eyes focused on Thelly's limp, lifeless form, she saw the glowing pale baby blue mist that was her soul hover above the corpse and the scream came it clawed from her own soul erupting loud and long. To anyone around it sounded horrid and destructive, animalistic, miserable. To other bean sidhe's it was beautiful. To humans and to the monster called Hyde it was an unbearable sound, he roared in pain clasping his fist over his ears at the fierce sound reached him.

The song continued for hours until Kemi passed out and Hyde violently changed back into his human self the docile and terrified Henry Jekyll, collapsing unconsciously to frozen ground, snow falling as the night once more became silent.


End file.
